The Story of Korrasami
by AmareWhiteSnow
Summary: So far its a story about Asami who develops feeling for Korra but pushes her away but for what reason?...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the Avatar lays awake in bed having endless thoughts flowing through her mind rendering her from her sleep. Avatar Korra hastily turns and turns trying to find a way to finally be asleep, but then she hears a sudden noise coming from the other room. 'What the hell? 'Korra says as she slowly rises up from her bed. Soon afterwards she makes herself on to the other room, slowly she's makes her way to the door.

As soon as Korra can fully realize the room who next to her belongs to her, that said person opened the door. 'Oh H-hai Korra' 'says the teary eyed beauty that she calls Asami.''Asami..are are you okay? 'after a short pause the green eyed girl replies''No..please Korra come inside…if you want' 'she said her breath filled with the scent of alcohol. Not even after a second the Avatar quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Asami giggled at her reactions she was wiping the remaining tears on her face.''K-korra'' slowly she moves slightly closer to the Avatar the scent of whiskey evident Asami's breath.

''I-I can't tell you..i'm sorry it's something I have to deal with' 'the Avatar nodding her head in understanding she replies' 'It's okay I can understand Asami'' replying as she wipes her thumb alongside Asami's cheek. Asami flushed looked away, while as the Avatar was surprised starring at the red cheeked Asami in front of her. Asami looked up and turned her head sideways in confusion ''Why are you looking at me like that Korra?'' she says as she giggles 's face slowly flushes as she realizes what she's doing and starts laughing' 'Your cheeks were like little tomatoes I never seen you like that' 'laughs the Avatar, then she soon stops as she realized that said red tomato is pouting crossing her arms'' Not funny Korra' 'replies AsamiKorra laughs and begins to walk towards Asami with every step Asami was getting anxious to know how those legs will feel wrapped around her waist while she fuck the gorgeous being that is the Avatar. Korra then took Asami's chin by surprised and made the green eyed beauty look at her ''Asami'' said Korra in a deep and arousing voice that Asami had never heard before, and out of pure instinct she moaned softly.

''Shit'' Asami thought ''I hope Korra didn't hear that but little did she know the Avatar heard perfectly and began to smirk as she leaned in close to Asami's ear ''So sexy'' whispered Korra before taking the pressing her lips against hers. Korra whimpered Asami ''Your beautiful you know that'' Asami blushed at the comment and soon noticed that her hands were and the sides of Korra's thighs and immediately pulled away in embarrassment' S-sorry Korra I d-didn't know''she said in her druken haze.

Meanwhile,Asami was having a conflict inside of her head of whether or not she should feel this way...

Authors Note: Whale that's all I has ^-^ maybe ill continue this story maybe not it all depends on your guys and I hope you liked it and if you want me to continue just leave a review and favorite this story as well until next time bai and sorry if i caused any confusion i decided to start all over again :(

~Amare


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Korra awoke to the sudden brush of contact she felt in her lower region.''Korra'' she heard her name and turned to come face to face with none the other than Asami smiled to herself then quickly realized what she was doing and she carefully placed her hand on the bed. Afterwards Korra then rose quietly and looked briefly at Asami Sato the girl who with only one look from those vibrant green eyes became putty in her hands. The young Avatar questioned herself as to how these sudden feeling from the once hated girl to now a crush.''Damm it Korra how could you be so dense she doesn't like you hell she doesn't even like women' 'Korra face palmed herself and left the room and was pacing back and forth on the corridor thoughts forming on her head.''Why would Asami like me of all people she could have any one yet she chose me''pacing even faster ''Fuck of course she would chose you dummy you're a sexy beast Korra I mean who wouldn't want to go out with you''Korra softly giggled ''Yea and I would be going out with Mako if that were true''the Avatar sighed and left the Air Temple her thoughts never leaving her Asami awoke to an empty bed and questioned ''Were's Korra'' she looked out the window and saw the Avatar waterbend her way in the smiled and began to watch how beautifully the water revolved around the Avatar,and how every movement of those hands creates a symphony of water at her Asami began forming a plan into her mind and soon retrieved her phone and dialed the number ''Hello hey its me''a few seconds later a voice spoke ''I see you have realized what you need to do Sato make it so that this plan of yours succeeds' 'she replied with a nod ''Yes Sir I can assure that the plan will go as accordingly their will be doubt about that"smirked Asami as she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Soon enough Korra arrived at the city and began exploring the place that captivated her since she first happily Korra began cheerfully walking down the street and spotted her favourite restaurant and walked right found herself met with the smell of seaweed noodles that always reminded her of home she sighed sadly and ordered a waiting Korras mind began to think ''Hmm what would happen if I took Asami out here to eat'' she chuckled to soon began to daydream…..''Hey Asami come on its one of my favorite restaurants please''Korra said as she pouted at Asami,chukling she gave in ''Okay but only for you my Avatar''smiled Asami as she pressed her lips against Korra' said Avatar blushed and soon rushed Asami inside and ordered two bowls of Seaweed Noodle and smirked at Asami ''You know I have to say im surprised I must mean a lot to you if your willing to go out here of all places''Asami smiled and took Korras hand 'Like I said dummy only for you would I do all this suffering' 'laughed Asami while Korra crossed her arms and pouted ''Pshh don't act like you don't like it here I mean just look at the beautiful atmostphere'' she said as she looked at the men currently eating their meals like bringing Asami here wasn't the best idea,Asami reading Korras thoughts took her hand and said''I know what your thinking and I honestly I don't care where the hell we are as long as you're here Avatar'gently smiled as she stared into the shocked electric blue eyes as she soon found to be closed and the warm lips against closed her eyes and let herself get lost in Korra.''

Hey Avatar wake the fuck up Spirits you've been their practically drolling on the counter and nervously scratched the back of her head ''Haha yeah real funny their Janette but I was just erm drolling over those amazing seaweed noodles'' she laughed nervously as the bowl of deliciousness was set down before her but was soon interrupted when she heard a cough''So what been on your mind Avatar it's not everyday that you see the great Avatar drool let alone for someone she said as she playfully winked at her noticing the blush in her cheeks ''No what makes you say that Jan it could be because im hungry and had food on my mind'' Korra said as she stuck her tongue out and Jan smirked and leaned into her ear ''Was it about me hmm'' she said seductively and licked the Avatar's Avatar gulped and began having a was the day that Bolin introduced her to the restaurant that she meet Jan.''So how do you like the noodles Korra''said Bolin halfway through eating a river of noodles at chuckled ''Their great Bolin thank you so much for showing me this place it really reminds me of home''Korra softly smiled and she began to finish her noodles when her bowl flew and landed on the floor with a looked up to find the captivating red eyes that were filled with forgiveniss and embarrassment ''Im so sorry about that Avatar please forgive me I tripped and im sorry ill get you a new bowl on the house'' she said with a voice laced with simply smiled at her and said ''Dont worry about it accidents happen but erm do you happen to have somewhere I can help clean up''the red eyed woman smiled and lead her into the bathroom and quickly said ''Ill be back with a new shirt I just to happen to have one just in case this sort of thing happen but for me''she said as she left with a chuckle.

Korra retrieved her phone and checked her messages to find one from Bolin''Hey are you okay Korra did you find the bathroom' 'Korra replied ''Yes, Bolin I found the bathroom right now I'm waiting for a new shirt' 'Then Korra heard they door open ''Well speak of the devil'' the red eyed woman handed her the shirt obviously trying not to stare at the six-pack Korra was currently sporting and then asked 'Wow I've never seen such toned abs' 'she giggled' 'Now I know if I ever get in trouble I could just send for help for Ms. Fitness over here' 'Korra smiled and began to playfully flex ''Oh yea if you ever need help just call she said as she winked at the red eyed beauty. She blushed and said ''My name is Janette but call me Jan I sound so fancy with Janette''she said as she shook Korra's hand'' Well shit even your hand is strong Jesus Ms. Fitness don't go breaking mines'' she laughed. Korra blushed as she put the shirt on and was heading her way to the exit ''It was nice meeting you but I wish we had meet under different circumstances' 'giggles Korra but as soon as she turned to open the door she saw Jan running towards her but falling she quickly grabbed her and soon she felt a pair of lips against hers. Korra relaxingly had her arms wrapped around Jan, Korra without knowing pulled Jan closer feeling her body press against her.

Jan was the first to pull away with flushed face she nervously said ''I-Im s-s-so s-s-orry Avatar I slipped and I, Jan was soon cut off when she felt the familiar pair of lips against hers and gave in wrapping her arms around the Avatar while Korra had hers around the beautiful girls waist. Korra pulled her in closer and began slowly licking the red eyed girls bottom lip and as Jan gasped in surprise of her action Korra took the opportunity to slyly slip her tongue in and heard a heavenly moan from the girl and began exploring the heavenly cavern''Jan pulled away quickly and said ''K-korra I want you''she said as she pulled the Avatar blushed but then felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket and reality hit her like a ton of cabbages..Im not supposed to be doing this I was on a date with Bolin…Shit Bolin! Korra pulled away from Jan and quickly apologized and ran out of the restaurant and put her head back on a brick wall sighing she began to think of what happened and got to her knees and cried ''I cant believe it I just made out with someone''tracing the outline of her lips ''But I couldn't feel this way about her I barely know her but yet those red eyes tell many stories that I want to know more'' sighing Korra realized that those red eyes were going to be the absolute death of ran a hand through her hair and sighed''Fuck red for being such a attractive color''


End file.
